Danganronpa The Story of Hajime Hinata
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: The Story is about Hajime Hinata who admire Hope Peak Academy and want something big for himself so that someone can be pround of and manage to attend Hope Peak Acadamy unfouture he attend as a reserve course student thing could not change until he met Keiichi Moriyama a teacher from the main course and made big plan for Hajime to be enrolled in the main course
1. Prolouge

**The Story begins with Hajime Hinata who admire Hope Peak Academy and want something big for himself so that someone can be proud of and manage to attend Hope Peak Acadamy, unfortunately, he attend as a reserve course student thing could not change until he met Keiichi Moriyama a teacher from the main course and made big plan for Hajime to be enrolled in the main course**

 **note this alternate timeline where Hajime did not become Izuru Kamukura and the tragedy never happen but despair can spread will be those who will cause despair and Hajime will be the one stop it**

 ** _Prologue Welcome to Hope Peak Academy_**

 **Hajime I don't Know what say but I'm Hajime Hinata I always admire Hope Peak Academy but I lack any talent to be in there so I ended up being in the reserve course I don't really like the fact I don't have any talent**

 **Hajime It began the Day went I start attending this school horrible thing happening until I met Mr Moriyama**

 ** _Hope Peak Park_**

 **Hajime spend time thinking about his lack of talent at Hope Peak Park**

 **Hajime Ugh What a Day**

 **Hajime '''' Huh !?**

 **Suddenly a Girl bump into him playing video game**

 **Chiaki oh!**

 **Hajime Um are you okay?**

 **Chiaki uh huh**

 **Hajime um You playing Galaxy Omega right**

 **Chiaki You Know about it ? you the first like ever**

 **Hajime Uh Yeah**

 **Chiaki It a Classic don't you agree there nothing else like it**

 **Hajime Uh Yeah I know I knew about the game plus I play five time a row once**

 **Chiaki Are you really serious**

 **Hajime Yes of course**

 **Chiaki I know tough it is and ten time is mine limit and I never know anyone play game more then myself**

 **Chiaki Hey Can you show me sometime promise me**

 **Hajime Um Yeah Sure but may I ask for your name oh I should introduce myself I'm Hajime Hinata**

 **Chiaki Chiaki Nanami please to meet you**

 **Chisa hello you must be Chiaki nice to meet you I Chisa Yukizome your new homeroom teacher**

 **Chisa Oh that Uniform are you part of reserve course**

 **Hajime Um Yes mam**

 **Chiaki What a reserve course**

 **Chisa You have not heard they introduce it last year they accept ordinary student although the student fee is high though**

 **Chiaki I get it**

 **sudden an student that Chisa capture attempt to escape**

 **Ryota now my chance gotta run**

 **Chisa Hey comeback here**

 **Hajime The Main Course student is ridiculous then what expect I original thought they would elite**

 **Hajime'''**

 **Hajime As I expected You guy have great talent compare to me I'm don't have any**

 **Chiaki It doesn't really matter if you have talent or not**

 **Hajime Huh**

 **Chiaki I mean there isn't any end goal**

 **Hajime Yeah but**

 **Chiaki You have more freedom then us and all I have are games and you can do anything**

 **Chisa Chiaki let get going and you starting another game**

 **Chisa I sorry I burden you with her**

 **Hajime Oh no it okay**

 **Chisa well let get going**

 **Hajime huh I got the greater freedom Huh**

 ** _Hajime House Bedroom_**

 **Hajime I want be someone bigger but I don't even have talent that why I went to reserve course**

 **Hajime Ugh**

 **Hajime Dammit I wish talent so I can be in Main Course**

 **Hajime remind himself about why he admire Hope Peak Acadamy**

 **During his Childhood He never have any friend and and not very academic he just only have average grade and go to a regular high school before he enroll himself at Hope Peak Academy as a Reserve Course Student**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope Peak Park**

 **Hajime '''**

 **Chisa what are you doing Hajime**

 **Hajime Whoa um What you want**

 **Chisa That should be my Line**

 **Chisa How can you spent you free time alone it's a waste**

 **Hajime What about you Sensei and Why you're here on your own**

 **Chisa I just want to learn a bit more about the reserve course**

 **Chisa You're just the person for it**

 **Chisa So why you join the reserve course**

 **Hajime Oh yeah well I never said this to anyone**

 **Hajime But I all way inspire to be enroll at Hope Peak Academy**

 **Chisa and that why you enter the reserve course**

 **Hajime Yes but I can't find the resolve to do it**

 **Chisa Resolve**

 **Chisa Do you have an transfer option into the main course or something**

 **Hajime Ah no**

 **Hajime anyway why you're are you concern with a lowly reserve course student like me**

 **Chisa Hajime don't call yourself lowly**

 **Hajime But**

 **Chisa Everything start by believing in yourself**

 **Chisa What do you say**

 **Hajime Um Yes Sensei**

 **Chisa Very Good**

 **Chisa Right I Been Keeping everyone waiting I ask you more later**

 **Kazuo That Girl is Lively as Ever**

 **Hajime Mr Tengan**

 **Kazuo You won't mind if this Old Man here sit next to you**

 **Kazuo The Deadline in coming soon do you know what your answer is**

 **Hajime no not yet**

 **Kazuo I see well as a adviser of the school I probably should not say this but I'm strongly against this project**

 **Hajime right**

 **Kazuo Hope come from people acting like people If you don't want then you can refuse**

 **Hajime My Family don't have any money for the school fees**

 **Kazuo You can just return to your old High School**

 **Hajime But**

 **Kazuo Just Live on as Yourself**

 **Kazuo there no need for you to fear being Normal**

 **Hajime...**

 **Kazuo well I better get going now**

 **The following week proceeded as usual with sessions being boring and Hinata still debated with whether or not he should say yes to the committee. Being at Hope's Peak Academy was what he wanted but he wasn't in the Main Course. He wasn't good at sports or academics or even luck. He was just Hajime Hinata and all he did know was that any Ultimate is considered elite to the world and they deserve that title.**

 **One Day when Hajime was hanging around in the park**

 **Hajime ...**

 **Middle Age Man Well Hello there**

 **Hajime Whoa**

 **Middle Age Man There no be surprise what you doing by yourself**

 **Middle Age Man You're a reserve course student right**


End file.
